<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funky Flair In My Appetite by suuggaarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188434">Funky Flair In My Appetite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuggaarr/pseuds/suuggaarr'>suuggaarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Louis jest za młody na to wszystko, M/M, Older Harry, Older Harry Styles, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teen Louis Tomlinson, To Be Edited, Underage Sex, Younger Louis Tomlinson, i was young and stupid writing this..., inapropriate, this need editing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuggaarr/pseuds/suuggaarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis nie pomyślał o tym. Wcale nie pomyślał o tym, co może zrobić z dildo i wibrującą pralką.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funky Flair In My Appetite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kurwa – sapie Louis, gdy Harry przyszpila go do ściany. Jego penis jest niewygodnie ułożony w jego dżinsach i on chce się ich tak bardzo pozbyć, że wygina się w uścisku starszego. Harry łapie jego dłonie i przyszpila do ściany swoimi, w tym samym czasie poruszając biodrami delikatne kółeczka przy jego penisie. Musi lekko zgiąć kolana by ich biodra były na tych samych wysokościach. Louis jest dużo niższy.</p><p>Harry doskonale wie co robi z Louisem. Wie, że ten jest młody i zdesperowany, wie, że w jego ciele szaleją hormony i to perfidnie wykorzystuje. Jak na przykład dzisiaj. Louis wchodzi grzecznie do jego domu, a tam Harry, w samych bokserkach opierający się o ścianę. Tyle wystarczyło, by Louis upuścił swój szkolny plecak i ślina spłynęła mu do ust, a do całego jego ciała napłynęła rozgrzana krew, skupiając się głównie na penisie. Harry zauważył wzrok Louisa, zauważył jego czerwone policzki i linię kutasa odznaczającą się w spodniach. Uśmiechnął się głupio, podchodząc do młodszego chłopaka w dwóch krokach, pchając na ścianę.</p><p>Louis już dyszy przez adrenalinę, której napływ spowodował Harry całujący go bez tchu. Chce by ułożono go na łóżku i zużyto do końca, póki nie będzie w nim już ani kropelki spermy.</p><p>Poznali się  przez koleżankę mamy Louisa, która po usłyszeniu, że chłopak ma problemy z matematyką w drugiej klasie liceum, zaproponowała korepetycję u siostrzeńca jej przyjaciela. Zaczęło się od tego, że Louis odwołał pierwszą lekcję bo czuł się jak gówno, bolała go głowa i czuł że zwymiotuję, jednak następnego tygodnia był gotowy na korepetycję.</p><p>Był kompletnie przygotowany na zobaczenie czterdziestolatka z koszulą i krawatem i z myślami, że poniedziałki od 15:30 do 17:00 będą najnudniejszymi momentami w ciągu jego tygodnia. Jednak te półtorej godziny zmieniły się w niezręczne erekcję i frustrację seksualną kipiącą z wszystkich otworów w jego ciele, bo jego korepetytor okazał się być gorący i przystojny i to było za dużo dla dziewiczego i młodego ciała Louisa.</p><p>To przez to Louis znajduje się tu gdzie teraz, przez gorącego i przystojnego Harry'ego który jest oczywisty i perwersyjny i nie przejmuje się tym, że Louis ma szesnaście lat i że jest czysty jak woda źródlana w górach.</p><p>Tej nocy Harry robi wszystko o co błaga go Louis, wykorzystuje go, pieprzy długo póki Louis nie jest miękki i nie płacze, niszczy jego prostatę, poprzez nadmierną stymulację, korzystając ze swoich długich palców i fioletowego wibratora, który podoba się Louisowi aż za bardzo.</p><p>Ich relacja z słodkiego waniliowego seksu przemieniła się szybko w coś ostrzejszego. Głównie przez to, że Louis nie czuł się właściwie, chciał by Harry był z nim ostry, by go mocno trzymał, szarpał i poniewierał. By mu rozkazywał, by go krztusił, i zadawał mu ból.</p><p>Pierwszy raz gdy Harry zbił Louisowi tyłek był w miejscu publicznym. To był dzień gdzie Harry potrzebował nowego materaca do swojej sypialni, ponieważ przypadkowo, zapomnieli podłożyć ręcznik pod Louisa kiedy Harry oczywiście grzecznie zasugerował Louisowi zrobienie milkingu i za nic plama po jego spermie nie chce się zmyć.</p><p>Więc poszli razem i Louis widząc te wszystkie piękne, ogromne łóżka zapragnął się na nich położyć. Podszedł do jednego dużego łóżka z ciemnymi zasłonami wokół wszystkich boków zwisającymi z góry i rozsunął je po czym położył ręce i nacisnął, sprawdzając miękkość.</p><p>- Nie Louis, jest napisane „Zakaz siadania” - szepnął Harry cicho, tak żeby nikt nie usłyszał, jakby czytając Louisowi w myślach.</p><p>- Właśnie, siadania. - odparł i spojrzał na Harry'ego widząc na jego twarzy surowe spojrzenie. On nie miał zamiaru na nim usiąść.</p><p>Louis najprościej w świecie wdrapał się na sam szczyt łóżka i pomachał tyłkiem w powietrzu, zerkając do tyłu by sprawdzić czy Harry patrzy. Patrzył, oczywiście, i od razu zauważając działania młodszego chłopaka dał mu mocnego klapsa przez spodnie. Louis pisnął cicho i przekręcił się na bok, śmiejąc się, lecz szybko zamilkł jak zobaczył, że Harry rusza w jego stronę z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Harry specjalnie usiadł w miejscu gdzie był pewny, że nikt przechodzący nie będzie ich widział. Ktoś mógłby ich nakryć tylko jakby odsunął zasłony wokół łóżka lub obszedł je na około. Wciągnął Louisa na swoje kolana i zsunął jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami, Louis próbował się wykręcić patrząc przerażonymi oczami na niego, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Potem sobie przypomniał, że przecież o tym rozmawiali. Rozmawiali, że Louis chce być karany jeśli zrobi coś czego Harry nie chce. I nagle poczuł się bardzo źle.</p><p>Harry dał mu pięć siarczystych klapsów w tyłek, zostawiając Louisa z czerwonymi policzkami, pośladkami i kutasem. - Nie będziesz mnie tak lekceważył. - powiedział Harry wtedy, - Patrz jaki bałagan zrobiłeś – dodał – I na materacu, swoimi brudnymi buciorami i w swoich spodniach.</p><p>Kontynuacją kary było łażenie resztę dnia z bolącą erekcją w spodniach młodszego chłopaka.</p><p>Kiedy Harry zainicjował Louisowi zabawę z sztucznym penisem, chłopak nie był zbyt pewny. Trochę się wstydził, uważając, że skoro ma Harry’ego nie potrzebny jest mu inny penis do tego nie prawdziwy. Lecz odczuwając po chwili wszystkie skutki jego działania i to, że Harry jest tak bardzo skupiony na swoim zadaniu jakim jest doprowadzenie Louisa do rozpaczy, że pochłania w to całą swoją siłę jaką ma w ręce i ramieniu wpychając to lateksowe gówno w jego dupę sprawia, że Louis chce ten wibrator mieć już na zawsze. Chciałby, żeby Harry mu taki załatwił, żeby mu dał jako prezent, a potem nim wypieprzył. Zabawka umożliwiała kąty i siłę, jakich Harry nie był wstanie wykonać swoją anatomią, więc gdy docisnął on wibrator do jego prostaty i przekręcił, Louis był pewny, że umrze z braku tchu. Jego płuca płonęły i gardło piekło od wycia i krzyknięć.</p><p>Louis wtedy myślał, że umrze, lecz potem Harry bez zapowiedzi włączył wibracje. Wydarł się przeraźliwie głośno, przez to jak jego prostata była wykańczana boleśnie przez wibracje. Każde drgnięcie wysyłało wzdłuż ciała Louisa mieszankę bólu i przyjemności, przez które Louis się wił, błagając by Harry dotknął jego penisa i pozwolił mu błogo dojść. Harry zawsze podziwiał to jakim krzykaczem Louis był w łóżku. Czasami to było problemem, na przykład gdy byli w domu Louisa, z jego mamą dwa pokoje obok, gdy Harry musiał pieprzyć Louisa z ręką na jego ustach, by zmusić go do uciszenia się. Czasem nawet to nie pomagało i Harry musiał przełożyć sobie go przez kolano i zbić jego tyłek jako karę za bycie zbyt głośnym, nawet jeśli starszy czasami absolutnie to kochał. Lecz nie kiedy w połowie nieświadoma mama Louisa była w tym samym domu.</p><p>Więc nikt się nie dziwił, jak Louis rano wychylił się zza łóżka i pośpiesznie otworzył szufladkę Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu tego wibratora, gdy Harry jeszcze spał. Niestety nie mógł go znaleźć. Założył wtedy, że Harry poszedł go umyć i schować kiedy Louis już spał. Zdecydował więc, że poszuka jakiegokolwiek innego. Najważniejsze dla Louisa było, żeby po prostu wibrował.</p><p>Usłyszał szmery i poczuł ruch przy swoim ciele. Natychmiast chwycił cokolwiek z pudełka spod łóżka Harry'ego i schował to do swojego plecaka, który na szczęście leżał obok, nie sprawdzając dokładnie co to jest.</p><p>- Co robisz? - powiedział Harry, który dotknął go w gołe biodro gładząc kciukiem pośladek.</p><p>- Nic nic - odpowiedział.</p><p>W południe wracając do siebie do domu z sztucznym wielkim kutasem w szkolnym plecaku, z mundurkiem na sobie który sprawiał, że Louis wyglądał bardziej dziewiczo niż zazwyczaj, bał się, że każdy patrzący na niego widzi zawartość jego plecaka.</p><p>__</p><p>Dildo (ku jego dezaprobacie, niestety, nie ukradł Harry'emu wibratora, tylko nieszczęsne dildo których ma już dwa) leży w połowie zapomniane pod jego łóżkiem. Louis wrzucił je tam, gdy badał je palcami po dokładnym umyciu, ale zanim mógł pomyśleć o użyciu go nagle weszła jego matka bez pukania do jego pokoju.</p><p>Teraz, Louis leży rozgrzany na łóżku, czekając na swojego starszego, gorącego chłopaka, który jest w drodze do jego domu, właśnie jedzie wypieprzyć z Louisa wszystkie zmysły. Jego mamy i sióstr nie będzie do późnego wieczora, więc mają dla siebie porządne kilka godzin. Ma w sobie już trzeciego palca, z niewygodnie wygiętą ręką, leżąc na plecach. Harry wysłał mu wiadomość o treści nie pozostawiającej wiele do wyobraźni. Coś w stylu „Przygotuj się” i zdjęcie dołączone do tego, w samochodzie z Harrym kierującym aparat na swoje krocze odziane w dresy. Louis wie, że tam znajduje się jego penis, jego duży i gruby penis który za chwilę rozerwie jego dziurkę, ponieważ on wie, że Harry nie wysłał mu tego zdjęcia bez powodu, wie, że to dlatego, że jest napalony. Louis złapał się za już gorące policzki, zastanawiając się nad tym jak Harry na niego działa. Nie czekał. Natychmiast położył się na łóżku i rozebrał, zaczynając się przygotowywać.</p><p>Zastanawiając, się czy dodać czwarty palec przypomniał sobie o swoim niestety-nie-wibrującym dildo. Od razu się zerwał zaglądając pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu tej zabawki, odnajdując ją zakurzoną. Szybko analizując fakty, wstał na chwiejnych nogach, drepcząc do łazienki w celu umycia jej. Dobrze że nie było nikogo w domu, jego mama bardzo by się zdziwiła gdyby zobaczyła go gołego latającego po korytarzu z prostym dildo w dłoni.</p><p>Gdy już się znalazł w łazience zauważył, że pralka wibrowała głośno, którą pewnie nastawiła jego mama gdy wychodziła– Chwila. Wibrowała.</p><p>Louis nie pomyślał o tym. Wcale nie pomyślał o tym co może zrobić z dildo i wibrującą pralką. Nie do końca wierzył, że wpadł na taki pomysł, ale cóż, skoro nikogo nie było w domu, a on był zdesperowany to czemu nie? To coś w rodzaju tego stanu, jak jest się samemu w domu i nagle przyłapujesz się na gadaniu do siebie, robieniu dziwnych min i ruchów tanecznych, bo wiesz że nikt na ciebie nie patrzy. Tyle że on akurat ma zamiar pieprzyć się sztucznym penisem na działającej pralce. Skoro jest sam i nie ma innego wyjścia…</p><p>Opłukał zabawkę pod kranem ciepłą wodą po czym położył ją na zapełnionym koszu z praniem. Zsunął kilka rzeczy z pralki w tym proszek do prania i jakieś kosmetyczki swoich sióstr i chwycił dildo, kładąc je na pralce czubkiem do góry. Na szczęście na dole było lekko spłaszczone więc się utrzymywało w pionie. Posmarował je dużą ilością lubrykanta, nawet delikatnie gładząc porcją swoją dziurkę. Wszedł na toaletę po czym na pralkę, klękając na niej spojrzał w dół, zastanawiając się jeszcze raz czy naprawdę zamierza to zrobić.</p><p>Tak, jest zdesperowany i pragnie czegoś wibrującego w swoim tyłku. Ustawa dildo pod swoją dziurką, czując na nim wibracje. Czuł w zasadzie wibracje na całym swoim ciele, dzięki mocno pracującej pralce. Zniżył się w dół na zabawkę, która wślizgnęła się gładko w jego ciało i sapnął cicho na to uczucie. Dobre uczucie. Tego było mu trzeba, potrzebował wibracji przy swojej prostacie, które sprawią, że się wyluzuje i odpowiednio przygotuje na kolejne spotkanie z Harrym. Jego penis drgnął mocno przy jego brzuchu gdy nakierował teraz-już-wibratorem na swoją prostatę, uderzając ją niedelikatnie. Krzyknął głośno i zaczął się trochę szybciej nabijać na zabawkę, by móc dojść. Zapomniał nawet, że nie powinien, bo Harry nie lubił kiedy Louis dochodzi bez niego. Czuł wibracje na całym swoim ciele, pralka trzęsła nim niewygodnie, ale gdy miał w swoim tyłku coś co wibrowało w równi z pralką, raz wolniej raz szybciej, nic innego nie miało znaczenia, to było takie dobre. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na przód i oparł się na dłoniach, zamykając oczy mocno i pozwalając sobie skakać na zabawce, która z mokrymi odgłosami przesuwała się po jego ściankach.</p><p>Unosi się i opada kręcąc tyłkiem, wyobrażając sobie jak trząść musi się jego tyłek, jaki widok miałby Harry gdyby teraz ujeżdżał go tyłem do niego, jakie by dostawał pochwały za to jak dobrze się na nim rusza, jak dobrze wygląda, jak dobrze sprawia, że się czuje. Louis myśli, że nie ma nic lepszego niż seks z Harrym, mimo jego małego doświadczenia. On nie chciałby i tak uprawiać go z nikim innym. Harry jest dla niego najważniejszy, dlatego zawsze chce go uszczęśliwić, przekraczając swoje własne granice komfortu, bez względu na wszystko.</p><p>Nie powstrzymywał się ani chwili dłużej, doszedł, ciesząc się tym uczuciem.</p><p>Tak właśnie znalazł go Harry i ten orgazm nie był już tak satysfakcjonujący dla Louisa.</p><p>Prawie pisnął z przerażenia, a dźwięk działającej pralki bardzo nie pasował do sytuacji gdzie Harry patrzył się groźnie na chłopaka, wciąż siedzącego na sztucznym kutasie na pralce.</p><p>Między nimi przez chwilę wisiała cisza, lecz wkrótce została ona przerwana przez Harry'ego.</p><p>- Powiedziałem ci, że masz się tylko na mnie przygotować… a nie… dojść pieprząc się na… pralce. - powiedział Harry po sekundzie – I moim dildo – dodał z chichotem, gdy zerknął na przedmiot jaki wyciągnął z siebie Louis. Chłopak nagle stał się bardzo zawstydzony swoją głupotą, przytłoczony gromiącym wzrokiem Harry'ego. Spuścił oczy, czując upokorzenie. Jak mógł być tak głupi i stwierdzić, że masturbowanie się na pralce podczas nieobecności Harry'ego będzie fajną sprawą? Teraz czuje, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Harry pewnie chciałby coś z nim porobić, ale w tej sytuacji raczej ma ochotę tylko wyjść. Musiał sam się wpuścić do mieszkania, używając klucza, który trzymają za skrzynką pocztową i pójść na górę kierując się głośnym Louisem. 

Unosi wzrok, pociągając nosem.</p><p>- J- ja– zająknął, ale Harry zaczął ściągać koszulkę pewnie nawet nie zauważając, że Louis zaczął coś mówić.</p><p>- Skoro, chcesz na pralce, będzie na pralce – odparł, rozbierając się do końca, podczas gdy Louis, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi, uniósł się chwiejnie, chcąc zejść, lecz Harry zaczął wdrapywać się do niego na pralkę. Usiadł opierając się o ścianę, zbierając z brzucha młodszego jego spermę (Louis bardzo widocznie drgnął na ten dotyk, jego brzuch jest bardzo czuły po orgazmie) i rozsmarowując ją na swoim kutasie ku zdziwieniu Louisa.</p><p>- C-co ty robisz? - spytał, drżąc przy tym jak Harry dotykał jego brzucha.</p><p>- Nie widać? Będziemy to robić tutaj. Ta pralka trochę psuje nastrój, ale skoro wolisz jakiegoś sztucznego chuja, zamiast poczekać na mnie, to nie będziesz miał tego teraz wygodnie na łóżeczku.</p><p>Louis nie był pewny jak się z tym czuć. Harry od jakiegoś czasu zaczął go wychowywać, i na co dzień, jak i w ich życiu seksualnym. Naprawdę zamierzał pieprzyć się z nim na pralce. Na pralce, kiedy mogliby to robić w wygodnym łóżku. Oczywiście, że Louis lubi jak eksperymentują, uprawiając seks w innych miejscach, ale jednak woli jak nic nie wbija mu się w plecy. Na przykład pralka. Uprawiali seks w kuchni, na biurku w gabinecie jego mamy i na kanapie w salonie. Nigdy jednak na pralce.</p><p>On jest tak na siebie zły, czemu w ogóle pomyślał o tym, żeby zwykłe przygotowanie dla Harry'ego przemienić na sesję masturbacji na pralce. Jest zażenowany tym, że Harry go tak znalazł.</p><p>Nie chce się kłócić, nie chce się sprzeczać z Harrym i odmawiać, nie chce powiedzieć koloru, chce być dobry. Chce mu to wynagrodzić. Chce wynagrodzić Harry'emu  to że był niegrzeczny i doszedł, bawiąc się ze sobą.</p><p>- Obróć się – Harry mówi mu i Louis potulnie to robi, odwracając się twarzą w stronę wanny, w której też nigdy się nie pieprzyli. Będą musieli to zmienić. Harry łapie za swojego pokrytego spermą kutasa i ustawia go przy dziurce Louisa, nakierowując jego tyłek ręką w stronę siebie. Louis natychmiastowo jęczy kiedy czuje gorącą główkę ciepłego penisa w swojej tak bardzo śliskiej dziurce i Harry automatycznie uderza jego pośladek, tak że ten się trzęsie. Louis wydaje z siebie pisk. - Nie będziesz się tym cieszył, rozumiesz? Teraz tu chodzi o mnie. - I z tym puszcza Louisa i mówi mu, żeby się ruszył.</p><p>Louis posłusznie unosi i opuszcza biodra, zagryzając wargę tak żeby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ma Harry'ego w połowie i czuje, że jeśli weźmie w siebie jeszcze jeden centymetr to krzyknie z uczucia wypełnienia i wrażliwości. Musi być cicho, tak nakazał mu Harry. Zaczyna mu być wystarczająco niewygodnie z kolanami wbijającymi się w twardy plastik pralki, by Harry jeszcze zwiększał intensywność jego kary, przez jego nieposłuszeństwo.</p><p>Nadal jest mu głupio za to, że Harry przyłapał go w takiej kompromitującej pozycji. Wypina tyłek i porusza nim do przodu i do tyłu, siedząc na kutasie Harry'ego, jeszcze nie w pełni, i ustawia dłonie przy jego kolanach. Zaczyna podskakiwać, czując każde tarcie skóry penisa Harry'ego na swoich ściankach.</p><p>Po sekundzie siada stabilnie, zsuwając się niżej. Spina pośladki, chcąc Harry'emu dać jakiś pokaz, chcąc by mu się podobało. Gdy usiadł na biodrach Harry'ego, musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę, dysząc i zaciskając mięśnie swojej dziurki rytmicznie, kiedy poczuł dłoń Harry'ego na swoim biodrze, pocierającą drobne kółeczka uspokajająco, jakby pocieszająco, mówiąc tym, że Louis robi dobrze. Jednak jego słowa były kompletnym zaprzeczeniem jego działań.</p><p>- Dalej Louis, wiem, że możesz postarać się lepiej. Nie wstydź się, pokaż mi co potrafisz.</p><p>Louis spogląda na niego przez ramie i wydusza sfrustrowane powietrze przez usta, zawstydzony, mimo że Harry mówi mu, żeby się nie wstydził. Rozkracza bardziej nogi i unosi się na kolanach podnosząc się i opadając na kutasa Harry'ego. Zaczyna kręcić na nim sprośnie biodrami, ocierając się swoimi pośladkami za każdym kółkiem o jego biodra i podbrzusze. Jego penis ani razu nie wysuwa się z jego dziurki, mimo że po chwili ruchy Louisa stają się coraz dziksze. Louis nie wie jak Harry chce, by był cicho, jeśli ma ruszać się w ten sposób. Sugerując się tym, że widzi jak palce u stóp Harry'ego się zwijają i zaczyna jęczeć cicho za jego plecami, zakłada, że to jest to czego Harry chce, i ma nadzieje, że jest tym na tyle pochłonięty, że nie będzie karał Louisa za to, że on też będzie głośny.</p><p>Więc Louis wypuszcza z siebie wszystko co tak długo wstrzymywał. Kręci tyłkiem i jęczy za każdym razem jak jego kutas otrze się o każde po prostu właściwe miejsce.</p><p>Zamyka oczy i już w ogóle nie wstydzi się ani nie powstrzymuje od wicia na długości Harry'ego i jęczenia jak dziwka.</p><p>Jego oczy otwierają się dopiero kiedy czuje dwa ostre klapsy, jeden po drugim, na jego pośladkach. Wie, że to ostrzeżenie. Wie, że ma być cicho. Lecz tak ciężko jest się mu powstrzymać, gdy zaczyna zbliżać się do swojego drugiego orgazmu, a ta przyjemność jest tak przytłaczająca. Zaciska usta w wąską linie, ale z jego gardła wciąż wydostają się stłumione jęki i mruknięcia.</p><p>Wygina plecy w łuk i nagle to jest już za dużo. Opada na łokcie czego skutkiem jest to, że kończy twarzą w stopach Harry'ego. Nadal unosi się i opada na kutasie Harry'ego, ale to nie jest już takie intensywne i szybkie, bo Louis stracił siłę. Bolą go łydki tępo, a uda już palą. Gryzie go w kostkę z przytłoczenia, przez co dostaje od Harry'ego głośne syknięcie,”Ał” i prawie kopnięcie w twarz.</p><p>Słyszy jak Harry coś mamrocze, coś w stylu „dojdź”. Nie jest pewny, ale i tak puszcza i wypycha się za krawędź, dochodząc mokro na pralkę. Zaczyna chcieć mu się spać, opada bezwładnie na stopy Harry'ego i czuje jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. Wie czego Harry chce jak przesuwa ręce w górę jego boków. Louis resztkami sił unosi się, przekręca i z powrotem siada na kutasie Harry'ego, opadając na jego klatkę piersiową. Wibracje pralki sprawiają, że obraz przed jego oczami drga i rozmazuje się bardziej niż zwykle.</p><p>Harry unosi nogi i stawia je płasko na stopach, wyrzuca szybko biodra w czkającego, miękkiego Louisa, goniąc swój orgazm. Trzyma mu jedną rękę na plecach a drugą ma w jego włosach. Usta ma przyciśnięte do ucha Louisa, rozchylone z zaciśniętymi zębami, oddycha ciężko i przyśpiesza. Jego ruchy stają się agresywne i w końcu spuszcza się w wykończone ciało nastolatka. Uspokaja swój oddech i swoje ruchy, po czym głaszcze plecy Louisa długo i pieszczotliwie.</p><p>Wstaje, a Louis siada sennie. - Przepraszam Harry – mówi, gdy Harry go podnosi i niesie do łóżka, na którym kładzie go delikatnie. - Nie chcia–</p><p>- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że chciałeś takie dildo, kupiłbym ci. - Zamiast tego odpowiada Harry, najwyraźniej rozbawiony trochę tą sytuacją. Louis ma ochotę już tylko spać.</p><p>- Wibrator – poprawia go, a potem zasypia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>